El reencuentro
by Snitch-bcn
Summary: Harry se encuentra en el peor momento de su vida, tiene 18 años y Ginny le culpa de la muerte de Fred. Sin embargo recibirá una visita que traerá esperanza sus días grises. Lleno de emociones intentensas! Por favor entrad y leed! H/G


**Hola a todos queridos lectores, ese fic iba a ser parte de un flash back para mi fic "Blackmail" sin embargo se me ha ido de las manos así que he decidido colgarlo aparte, para quienes lo leéis y para los que no voy a situarlo un pelín.**

**Justo después de la guerra Ginny le dice a Harry que es un asesino y que él tiene a culpa de la muerte de Fred. Por lo tanto Harry y Ginny ya no está juntos. En un principio Ron intenta dialogar con su hermana pero no puede y Hermione se convierte en la mejor amiga de Harry. Como se menciona a continuación es ella quien le ayuda a mudarse y le trae comida. Hermione y Ron no pasan mucho tiempo juntos durante un año porque él tiene que estar con su familia y ella con Harry (no pasa nada porque tienen el resto de la vida para estar juntos). Un año después del rechazo de Ginny cuando Harry está en una misión de la cual se salva por los pelos (salva a la familia del que se convertirá en su mano derecha del cuartel, Grisam) os pongo el extracto de la historia tal y como se la cuenta Harry a Ron en el capítulo 12 de Blackmail**

_-En una de mis primeras misiones como auror, cuando aún estaba en mi primer año, había un grupo de ladrones que robaban casas durante la noche y mataban a los ocupantes. Hacía tiempo que les seguíamos la pista cuando descubrimos que planeaban entrar a una casa. Planeamos muy bien la operación y pilamos a cinco fuera, pero dos consiguieron entrar. Un auror más experimentado y yo entramos y los acorralamos en el salón, donde también estaban los ocupantes de la casa: dos chicos, uno de unos 17 años, otro unos 15 y un niña de 9. Los ladrones no tenían escapatoria. Nos quedamos parados, intentando que se entregaran, pero no lo hicieron. Los chicos estaban muy cerca de ellos así que no podíamos atacar… y entonces un ladrón conjuró un bombarda máxima…-Harry se detuvo durante unos instantes- Yo…yo salté sobre la niña para protegerla con el cuerpo… aunque podría haberme apartado, haberme alejado de la explosión…Mira, era esa época en que tu hermana me culpaba por todo lo que ocurrió durante la batalla de Hogwarts…y yo… bueno no tenía nada que perder. El caso es que el hermano mediano murió y la niña se salvó. Era la familia de Grisam. Por suerte él no sufrió nada grave, aunque estaba al lado de su hermano. Yo estuve en San Mungo ¿recuerdas? Me salvé por los pelos- Ron tragó saliva recordando aquellos momentos de angustia_

**Lo que ocurre entre lo que le explica Harry y lo que viene a continuación es muy simple. Harry no muere por los pelos pero se siente culpable por no haber podido salvar a todos los miembros de la familia así que exige a Hermione que le deje irse de San Mungo. Se pelean y él consigue que lo deje irse del hospital y que no venga a verle (está enfadado con el mundo) y ahí empieza este fic.**

**** Nota: SI NO LEEIS LO DE ARRIBA PODEIS NO ENTENDER ALGUNAS COSAS****

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Harry se levantó sin ganas. Era consciente de su deplorable estado. Había dejado de tomarse las pociones curativas para la enorme herida que tenía a la altura del estómago, dejando solo las vendas raídas para que la protegiesen. También había dejado de tomar la poción que le permitiría a su brazo soldarse. ¿Por qué? Harry no lo tenía muy claro, quizás porque anhelaba castigarse por lo que no había podido evitar, quizás porque el dolor físico le ayudaba a superar los atormentados pensamientos de su mente. Llevaba días desaliñado, vestido sólo de cintura para abajo para facilitarse el cambio de la vendas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar que Andrómeda le dejara al pequeño Ted, estaba demasiado débil. Se levantó pues, cojo, con la cara contraída en un gesto de dolor. A pesar de todo, las viejas costumbres no se le habían olvidado así que abrió la puerta con la varita en ristre, preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa que se abalanzara sobre él.

Lo que había detrás de la puerta no era un enemigo, pero lo dejó igualmente sin aliento. Ante él, Ginny lo miraba como si lo viera por primera vez. Observó las manchas oscuras de sangre sobre las vendas, el brazo en cabestrillo y un feo hematoma que se expandía por todo su tórax derecho. Inspeccionó sus labios, partido el inferior y sus pómulos surcados de pequeños arañados. Por último se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía. Estos la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación, como divididos entre la esperanza de tenerla cerca y atemorizados, esperando que les diese el golpe final. Aquella confusión duró pocos segundos, Harry estaba seguro de que Ginny había vuelto a culparle, a descargar su ira contra un asesino. No pudo hacer más que mantenerse firme y dejar pasar los espesos segundos antes de que ella volviera a destrozarlo con sus palabras. No se iba a venir abajo, daba igual lo que ella pudiera decirle, daba igual que lo culpara, debía sostenerse aunque su corazón se resquebrajara. Morir de pie. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, ambos se observaron mutuamente, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Harry temeroso, pero Ginny aún más. En su mente se libraba una batalla salvaje. ¿Cómo decirle que se arrepentía? ¿Cómo reparar el daño que le había hecho? ¿Cómo decirle que era una estúpida? ¿Cómo librarle de aquellas heridas que le había producido? La fuerza de sus pensamientos la golpeó como un martillo. Intentó pronunciar un débil saludo pero todo lo que profirió fue un gemido ahogado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriéndose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No pudo evitar que los sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo ni que amargas gotas se deslizaran por sendas mejillas. Harry no supo que hacer o que decir. Se dejó guiar por su instinto, que pedía a gritos que la abrazara, que la consolara. Luego ya vendrían el arrepentimiento, el dolor y la desesperanza. Sabía que si la tocaba, que si la sentía, su rechazo posterior se volvería aún más insoportable, pero no le importó. La atrajo hacia sí, disfrutando de un roce que hacía poco menos de un año que no sentía, deleitándose con su olor a jazmines, con su tacto. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento se sentó con ella en el sofá. Todos sus maltratados miembros aullaron de dolor pero a Harry lo ignoró, quizás estaba muriendo y aquello era el cielo. En cualquier caso, Ginny seguía llorando a moco tendido y cuando pudo articular más de dos palabras seguidas fueron "lo siento". La chica pronunció más de mil veces aquellas palabras, susurros desesperados que pronunciaba sobre el pecho del chico, a veces más comprensibles y a veces menos. "lo siento" "lo siento" "lo siento" "lo siento" "lo siento" "lo siento". Aquellas palabras se convirtieron en un eco constante, como un poderoso hechizo que permitía que el tiempo se detuviese. El joven auror estaba desconcertado, quizás debería haber tenido más cuidado, no haber abrazado a aquella persona que le había causado tanto dolor, pero le fue imposible. La mantuvo en sus brazos durante toda la noche y se sintió colmado de una dicha que creía perdida. ¡La tenía de nuevo junto a él! Dejó que trascurrieran las horas consciente, sin embargo, de que todo aquello era un sueño.

Cuando despertó sintió que no podía respirar. Ante él, la mujer que había amado y que seguía amando desde los 16 años dormía plácidamente. Ante él, la mujer que le había causado más dolor que ninguna, que lo había destrozado, cogía suavemente su mano. No pudo sentir más que una oleada de ternura observando su expresión serena. Tenía los ojos hinchados e enrojecidos, muestras de las lágrimas de la noche anterior, pero su expresión era serena. Harry maldijo sentirse tan débil. Aquella noche la herida había vuelto a sangrar y el líquido se había esparcido por las ropas de la chica. Se levantó con cuidado, temeroso de despertarla y se dispuso a cambiarse las vendas y ponerse más ropa encima. Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarla, era algo maravilloso tenerla y tenía miedo de que si desviaba un instante la mirada desapareciese sin dejar rastro. Pasó interminables minutos de pie, junto a ella, posando sobre su cuerpo perfecto una mirada llena de amor, antes de subir las escaleras con dificultad.

Abrió el grifo de la lucha y dejó que el agua se llevara el sudor frio, las lágrimas de Ginny y la sangre que tenía alrededor de la herida. Fue como un bálsamo para él, un pequeño momento de reflexión limpia, sin tormentos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía claro que estaba enamorado de Ginny. ¿Podía volver a tenerla en su vida, perdonarla? Claro que podía, la amaba demasiado. ¿Pero, y si ella volvía a hacerlo? Una desagradable sensación que no tenía nada que ver con su herida recorrió el estómago de Harry. ¿Sería capaz de soportar un segundo abandono de la mujer a la que amaba? Harry recordó esos momentos de desesperación, cuando se encontraba sepultado entre los escombros: su único pensamiento era para Ginny, pensar como ella lo había destrozado y como lamentaba no haber pasado los meses más duros de la posguerra a su lado. No se veía capaz de estar con alguien que pudiera culparle de todo lo ocurrido cuando le viniera en gana, no podía. El remordimiento le atormentaba ya demasiado. Vivir con alguien a quien podía leerle acusaciones veladas en la mirada lo mataría. Tenía que hablar con ella, saber si lo amaba, pero, sobre todo, saber si aún le creía culpable.

Ginny despertó sobresaltada, sin saber dónde estaba. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse, hasta que se acordó de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Harry… pero Harry no estaba allí, observó el desordenado salón en su busca. Pero cuanto encontró fue una mancha granate que tenía sobre en el lado derecho de su blusa. Asustada, palpó bajo la tela oscurecida, pero no sintió dolor alguno. El pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Dónde estaba él?

-¡Harry! –lo llamó, angustiada

El chico salió de la cocina despacio, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior. Los cortes y arañazos de su cara eran mucho menos visibles y llevaba puesta una camisa, lo que impedía que se viera tanto el hematoma como las vendas de abdomen y brazo. Sin embargo aquella fachada más aseada hizo que Ginny repara en otros aspectos. Estaba más delgado y pálido de lo habitual, además de que tras su expresión neutra se escondía el dolor que sentía al moverse.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él

La chica volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Todavía sostenía con dos dedos la parte de su camiseta manchada. Harry miró lo que ella sujetaba.

-Ah, eso, perdona, no me acordé de cambiarme las vendas anoche… es…es un poco de sangre… Si quieres… Kreacher puede lavártelo.- murmuró el joven, avergonzado

-No. No hace falta. No pasa nada- respondió ella, igualmente cortada

Se levantó del sofá en el que había permanecido sentada, sintiéndose enrojecer por momentos

"Vaya numerito Ginny" pensó para sus adentros mientras estiraba sus arrugadas prendas. "Te presentas aquí llorando como una cría, no eres capaz de articular media frase… ¿y encima crees que has venido a recuperarle? No convencerías ni a tu propia madre. Lo has perdido para siempre". Ella esperaba que en cualquier instante Harry le pidiera que se marchase, que la noche anterior se había compadecido de ella, pero que no quería volver a verla. Sin embargo Harry pronuncio unas palabras muy diferentes.

-¿Quieres un té?- le propuso

-Sí- se apresuró a responder ella- por favor.

Él se dio media vuelta y caminó tan rápidamente como pudo hasta la cocina. Aquella situación era extraña, puesto que no sabían cómo tratarse. Eran dos personas que habían compartido millones de momentos juntos, algunos de ellos muy íntimos, pero que actuaban como completos desconocidos. Harry intentó preparar la bebida pero sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos.

-Déjamelo a mí- se ofreció ella tomando entre sus manos las tazas que sostenía el chico.

Aquel súbito roce fue como una descarga eléctrica. El joven asintió en silencio y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras observaba como la chica preparaba todo. Sin atreveré a dirigirle la palabra la chica abrió los armarios que solían contener el té cuando aquella casa estaba habitada por la Orden del Fénix. Su memoria falló y tuvo que comprobar varios estantes antes de encontrarlo. No obstante, no fue muy difícil. A excepción de lo que buscaba las repisas estaban completamente vacías.

-¿No comes?- inquirió intentando que sonara como una broma

-Hermione o Kreacher me han estado ayudando estos días, me traen algo de comer- repuso él seriamente

-No parece que hayan estado aquí recientemente- comentó ella barriendo el lugar con la mirada

-No es asunto tuyo.

Ginny enmudeció ante tal contestación. Claro que no lo era, ella tenía la culpa de no estar a su lado. Terminó de preparar los tés y se sentó junto a Harry

-Gracias-murmuró él

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos sin saber que decirse. Ginny pensó que todo aquello lo había causado ella así que ella debía enmendarlo.

-Harry yo… bueno quería disculparme. Me imagino que eso te quedó claro anoche- ella esbozó una media sonrisa intentado suavizar tensiones, al ver que no surgía efecto decidió seguir hablando- Pero realmente quiero pedirte perdón por el dolor que te he causado. Las palabras que te dije fueron espantosas. Te insulté de la peor manera que podía haberlo hecho, te hice sentir aún más dolor cando tú ya lo estabas sintiendo. Y aunque no fuese mi objetivo, dejaste de venir a La Madriguera, y por lo tanto te separé de la única familia que tienes. No sólo te hice daño a ti, sino a mi familia. Mi madre…mi madre no quería discutir conmigo porque estaba muy sensible por lo de Fred así que consintió a que no vinieras mucho por casa. Pero mis hermanos son más fuertes, ellos se dieron cuenta mucho antes que no podían fingir que no lo veían, no podían fingir que podían llevarse bien conmigo después de lo que te había hecho. Podrías pensar que estoy aquí no por ti sino por mis hermanos. No lo pienses, déjame continuar. Te voy a ser muy sincera Harry, creo que es lo mínimo que te debo. Yo… sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Hermione vino hace dos unos días a casa diciendo que probablemente morirías. Tú no la viste, claro pero estaba completamente desconsolada. Me encontré a ella y a mi hermano abrazados, llorando silenciosamente y ella me dijo algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error. Creo que…- tomó aire- fue la muerte de Fred y creo también que fue creer que tú estabas muerto lo que provocó lo que hice. No pretendo encontrar excusas, pero quiero que comprendas que fue el dolor el que habló por mí, fue la necesidad de sentir algo que no fuera tristeza lo que mezcló mis sentimientos ¿Comprendes? Quiero que sepas que si te odié, que si te desprecié y te… no encuentro palabras lo sufrientemente fuertes, fue porque en realidad estaba enamorada de ti. Llevabas un año lejos, me habías dejado segura sí, pero en el inferno de la incertidumbre. Te digo otra vez que no quiero justificarme pero quiero que entiendas que todo lo que te dije es mentira. No tenía ningún derecho a culparte. Te hice daño porque en realidad era yo quien moría por dentro-los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas- Jamás podre perdonarme a mí misa semejante flaqueza, nunca podré olvidar el dolor que te he causado por mi falta de juicio y control. –Paro durante unos segundos- Quiero pedirte perdón no solo por lo que hice, pero también por lo que no hice: por no haberte abrazado en el entierro de Tonks y Lupin; por no haber provocado que estuvieras lejos de mi familia el día del funeral de Fred; por no haber estado contigo cuando tuviste que mudarte a esta casa; por no haberte consolado cuando una parte de la comunidad mágica dijo que no eras más que un farsante; por no haberte agradecido todo lo que has hecho por el mundo, por la comunidad mágica y por ende por mi familia. Lo siento, y sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero al menos quiero que sepas que, para mí, eres un héroe y no un asesino.

Harry la observó sin pestañear. Parecía que en el cielo de su vida hubiese aparecido un gran sol. Como si de repente alguien hubiese vaciado su estómago de ladrillos. Sin embargo una pequeña sobra apareció sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué te dijo Hermione?

Ella dudó antes de contestar, pero optó por contarle toda la verdad

-Me dijo que no era justo que yo te hubiera hecho sufrir tanto, que ahora ibas a morir sin haber podido disfrutar de la vida. Me dijo que ya te habías sacrificado por ellos, que te habías entregado a Voldemort sin luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts, que habías intentado evitar más muertes.

Harry golpeó violentamente la mesa con su mano buena y se levantó bruscamente. ¿Así que de eso iba todo? ¿Ahora era un héroe por haberse sacrificado? Ella no lo quería a él, tan solo al hecho, al "sacrificio", como un héroe romántico.

-Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Cómo podrías mantener tu enfado con alguien que hubiera hecho semejante acto? –Alzó los brazos mientras hablaba como si anunciara un gran titular-Harry Potter dio su vida, hizo un graaaan sacrificio – se mofó- Parece que la mísera palabra ya arranca suspiros y lágrimas. Por eso lo he guardado en secreto ¡Yo no soy un héroe! Yo me he enfrentado a la muerte sí, pero consciente de que tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción. ¿Lo entiendes? No hay nada lo que darse cuenta, nada que demuestra cualidades excepcionales en mí. ¡Morir no era el peor de los castigos! ¿Si no lo hubiera hecho, sin tan solo hubiera acabado con Voldemort y no me hubiese sacrificado, seguiría siendo el mísero asesino de tu hermano?– Harry respiraba agitadamente y estaba empezando a marearse

-¡No! No lo entiendes, todos estos meses he estado engañándome a mí misma, volcando el dolor que sentía por su pérdida en odio. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, hiciste todo lo que podías y más. Sin ti Voldemort seguiría en el poder. ¡Maldita sea, fuiste el salvador! He estado intentando convencerme de que tú eras e único culpable cuando en realidad debería haberte agradecido que sólo uno de mis hermanos muriera. Lo que hice fue condenarte, a ti que me habías estado haciendo sufrir durante un año. ¡Necesitaba culpables! ¡Me equivoqué!

-¿¡Y que quieres que haga!?- el orgullo vino en ayuda de Harry con forma de león salvaje- ¿¡Quieres que olvide todos estos meses de tristeza y de desesperación!?¿¡Quieres que olvide tus palabras!? ¿¡Qué olvide como me destrozaron lo poco que me quedaba de corazón!? ¿¡Quieres que te lo cuente!? ¿¡Qué te cuente el dolor, el aislamiento!? ¿¡Qué te cuente lo que es que te mire el amor de tu vida a los ojos y que te diga aquello que llevas días pensando, que ponga en su boca aquellos temores más profundos!? ¿¡O prefieres que te cuente lo que es encontrarse sepultado bajo la metralla!? ¿¡Lo que es sentirse traspasado por un hechizo –se llevó la mano al abdomen- o intentar aguantar los restos de una casa con un brazo destrozado!? ¿¡LO QUE ES SENTIR QUE UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA DEPENDE DE QUE AGUANTES CUANDO EN REALIDAD A TI YA NO TE IMPORTA MORIR!?–Ginny no pudo retener el llanto ante la cruda descripción lo que había pasado aquel chico de tan solo dieciocho años. Él enmudeció unos segundos intentado serenarse y recuperar el aliento. Sentía nauseas- Te he oído Ginny, te he comprendido. Créeme que si hay algo deseo con todas mis fuerzas es no volver a tener que enfrentarme a la muerte de ningún otro ser querido hasta dentro de muchos años. Tampoco sé que hubiera hecho yo si te hubieses muerto en la Batalla. Probablemente me hubiese vuelto loco. La muerte de Sirius y las demás de aquel 1 de mayo son mis únicos referentes y es algo que no gusta recordar. Vivir lejos de ti ha sido un infierno, así que hacerlo sin ti no es algo que entre en mis planes. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas- confesó Harry, completamente exhausto.

La chica lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los se movió un ápice, hasta que, de repente, Harry se tambaleó. Tuvo que apoyarse en una de las sillas a causa del esfuerzo y Ginny se levantó rápidamente a ayudarle. Intentó sostenerle cogiéndolo por los brazos. Él se repuso al poco tiempo y esbozó una sonrisa, sus caras se encontraban a menos de un palmo de distancia. Ambos cerraron los ojos. El joven se aproximó a ella y sin más sus labios se rozaron. Fue un largo y apasionado, un beso para redescubrirse, un beso de reencuentro. Las caricias se multiplicaron, buscando un contacto conocido, y las lenguas juguetearon en sus bocas como si nunca hubiesen dejado de hacerlo. Años más tarde, si Harry diría que en ese instante sintió a los fuegos artificiales más espectaculares de su vida.

-Yo también te amo Harry Potter

Y volvió a besarlo.

**Hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado. Deciros que el final no es tan Happy Flower, después de eso se pelean varias veces porque lo que le ha hecho Ginny es muy bestia. Sin embargo yo creo que se aman y que están por encima de cualquier cosa. Se acaban casando como muestro en el fic Blackmail que se sitúa en 2014 (que gracia ahora coincide) Harry tiene 33 años y Ted 16 (os animo a leerlo!)**

**Muchas gracias por haber leido**

**Se agradecen muchísimo los reveiws, prometo contestar! De verdad, es lo que da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
